


Houses

by lilylights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Meta, meta about sorting, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylights/pseuds/lilylights
Summary: What can you expect, when you sort children into expectations? Not houses, not types, but by what will be expected of them.





	Houses

What can you expect, when you sort children into expectations? Not houses, not types, but by what will be expected of them. 

_Yes you will be brave. You will fight and flame and die. You will follow good; rage, rage, against the dying of the light. Until you die with honor. You are not here to question. You are not here to think. You are here to burn._

What can you expect, when you take a person, not even half formed, and tell them what they will be judged for, no matter what they grow to be.

_You will be cunning. You will be ambitious. You will do what you must to succeed. No matter that neither cunning nor ambition require evil, you will always be judged as so. And why try to be good when you will always be judged for the green you donned at eleven. ___

__What can you expect, when you tell children children what they must be, what they must accomplish to be accepted._ _

___Wit and learning they say, smart and academic they mean. You must get the most O.W.L.S., know the most spells, be SMART. After all, what kind of raven are you if you are not the smartest in the room. But if everyone is smart, no one is._ _ _

__What can you expect, when you tell a child their strength, and in the next breath tell them they are pointless. Courage, intelligence, even cunning are to be revered, or at least envied. Hard work and loyalty? Nothing to see._ _

___You must be perfect, for every mistake is a character assassination. Just another ‘puff proving they are the reject house. You must be perfect. You must be kind. You must be polite. You must work the the hardest. You must never waver. You must be loyal and fair. And if you are? You are invisible. There is no glory in dependability._ _ _

__So what did you get? What colors were you handed when you were called up the steps?_ _

__Red and Gold?_ _

___Fire and blood. The shine of sword and shield. The burn of dawn and dusk. Embers smoldering to their death._ _ _

__Green and Silver?_ _

___The creep of heavy vine. The glint of the assassin’s blade. The slick of polished word slithering into unknown ear._ _ _

__Blue and Bronze?_ _

___A clear day, no shade from the burning rays of expectation. The burnished gleam of a chalice, running over with knowledge and petals of deadly promise._ _ _

__Yellow and Black?_ _

___The color of sunshine: of warm life giving light, too often taken for granted. The darkness of night, of silence, of things unseen._ _ _

__Does it really matter which, when each has been set out, a path with each step laid out. Paths that all eventually end the same._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Originally posted on my tumblr. Thought I'd put it up here, even though its a bit short. Basically I think too much about Harry Potter, and I sometimes write the results. Always interested in others opinions! ~


End file.
